


Purely Sinful

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Tony wants to take things slow with Peter. Peter's just so pure... So sweet... So innocent. Yeah, maybe not.





	Purely Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fanart that the amazing @iammagicfishhook drew. It made me laugh and I love it so much 💗
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181295633428/starker-smut-purely-sinful))
> 
> Updated: MagicFishHook (iammagicfishhook @ Tumblr) posted the comic this fic was written for 😊 [ Here ](https://iammagicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/182179688847/full-i-was-in-a-chat-with-a-couple-of-friends) I love it and it's hilarious.

His boy was an angel.

Tony firmly believed that Peter was a gift sent from God and he didn't know what he did to deserve him. Months after dancing around each other, Peter had finally broken and confessed how he felt.

With his cheeks so pink from embarrassment and his eyes barely able to even look at Tony, Peter had stuttered his way through his confession. How else could Tony respond except to take Peter's face in his hands and kiss him so sweetly, so softly on his pink lips? His sweet boy, so pure, so innocent…

They took things slow.

Tony insisted that they did after finding out Peter was a virgin. Just by looking at his boy, Tony knew Peter wasn't incredibly experienced but to find out he was untouched? That did things to Tony, terrible, terrible things. It only reinforced the fact that they needed to take this slow.

He knew that he was Peter's first serious relationship. His own desires gnawed at him from the inside out, but Tony turned those hungry wants away.

Peter was more important to him than the instant gratification of his lusts. But God, did Tony want his sweet boy. In the dark depths where he pushed aside all carnal thoughts, he couldn't help but hunger after Peter's soft lips, his slender, lean body, his round ass…

Control.

He knew Peter wanted him too. He was just so cute and shy about it though, trying to coax Tony into giving him things he wasn't ready for. Sometimes, Tony almost forgot himself and gave in.

Luckily, he always pulled back just in time.

He could never deny Peter hugs or kisses. And when his boy would snuggle against his arm or defiantly take a seat on Tony's lap, the older man would happily take part. He'd nuzzle against Peter's soft brown curls or wrap his arms around the boy's trim waist. There wasn't anything obviously sexual about Tony's reactions. He made sure of it.

Over time, the kisses between them would deepen. Peter would grow more confident, tracing his tongue against the seam of Tony's lips, begging for a deeper kiss.

Over time, Tony would allow more and more. Emotionally, they grew together and learned each other's quirks and pet peeves. Physical intimacy through, they went at a snail's pace. Months into their relationship and the most Tony had done was to suck Peter off.

As much as it was wearing away at Tony's strength, they were going slow. He loved making his baby boy happy and he could live off the memory of Peter moaning and writhing on the bed, legs spreading apart, literally begging for Tony's fingers…

But Tony wouldn't do it. Not yet. His baby boy wasn't ready for that yet. Tony wasn't ready for that yet. He knew if he even allowed himself that much, he'd be hooking Peter's legs over his shoulders and one thing would lead to another…

At the time, Peter pouted at the denial but his limbs were heavy with the bliss of a good orgasm. His spent cock was soft against his things and Tony had already taken care of himself.

“Can I stay?” Peter's voice was soft, tired.

Tony didn't have the heart to kick him out of bed nor did he even want to so with a kiss to Peter's hair, the older man told him he was welcomed to stay.

It became a habit since then. Peter would often sleep over at Tony's place, but because Tony wanted to take things slow, they, more often than not, just ended up cuddling.

Peter's college courses were taking a toll on him, but he didn't want it cutting into the time he was used to having with Tony. The older man wouldn't let him slack either so soon, Peter's books and laptop were a permanent fixture in Tony's home. He'd work on homework and studying, all the while cuddling up against Tony while the older man designed his own tech.

Tonight, Peter had fallen asleep against him doing just that. Tony hadn't even noticed until the notebook hit the floor.

“Alright, baby boy,” Tony nudged him, “It's time for bed, kiddo.”

A sleepy, half hearted protest came from his boy.

“You comin’ to bed too?” Peter asked, trying not to yawn. “M sorry, Tony… College just takes so much time…”

“Yeah, I know, kid,” Tony agreed. Peter wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, sighing when Tony took him from the couch and brought them to bed.

His eyes were already closed when Tony gently laid him down. Poor kid was exhausted.

Tony laid down beside him, a gentle smile on his lips.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

“Just look at his face, Friday,” Tony murmured softly. “He's so pure, so innocent… I'm a lucky man, you know?”

Friday didn't answer, but he knew she was listening. It wasn't the first time he talked out loud about his love for Peter.

“I'm so happy we're taking this slow,” Tony continued to say, “...that we decided to wait, that we're taking our time…”

There were some stray curls falling into Peter's face so Tony tenderly brushed them aside, tucking them behind his ear.

“It's the first time I've ever felt this kind of love for an innocent soul like his…” Tony confessed.

He knew his boy was sound asleep, but even then he wouldn't have felt embarrassed to admit it to him. Realizing how soft and silly he was being, especially the fact that he might be disturbing Peter's rest, he finally decided to sleep.

“Turn off the lights, would you?” Tony said, “I want him to rest.”

The lights started to dim, the glow of the arc reactor becoming more prominent. He would've started wearing those special shirts to hide it, but for some reason, Peter loved the gentle glow of the reactor.

Tony sighed, content and ready to join Peter in sleep when he something caught his eye. Another similar kind of glow interrupted all that inky darkness and it was coming from Peter?

Tony's eyes widened and he carefully sat up. The shifting of weight in the bed had Peter rolling to his stomach, an arm hugging his pillow. But Tony wasn't paying attention to that, his eyes were fixed on the arc reactor blue glow coming from Peter's lower half.

He knew he should've woken the boy or at least leave it for tomorrow, but his heart was pounding and his cock… His cock, which Tony knew had been soft just a few seconds ago, was quickly swelling and it ached.

Because there was no mistaking what that light was. Tony had approved and designed the model years ago as a joke but even as a gag, Tony's designs were top notch. Someone had turned his design to reality and actually mass produced them.

With his heart beating furiously and blood quickly flowing south, Tony carefully tugged the blankets down. Peter was wearing thin pajama bottoms, Spiderman themed ones and it was too easy to slip down down his hips. The boy even seemed to encourage it, wiggling and shifting so that Tony could pull it down.

His sweet angel hadn't worn any underwear.

With his ass exposed and the gentle glow of blue guiding Tony's eyes, the older man placed his hands on Peter's round ass and using his thumbs, gently parted his cheeks.

He couldn't deny it anymore.

His sweet, pure… not so pure… baby boy was wearing an Iron Man plug. The base of it replicated Tony's arc reactor in design and it was also glow in the dark. It worked well, gently illuminating the area it was nestled in.

It made Tony's breath catch and his mouth go dry. He wanted a better look but he was frozen there, his hands parting his baby boy's asscheeks.

“Tony…? Wha–” Peter's sleepy voice began than abruptly stopped.

“Babe–” Tony rasped. He should take his hands off but it was like they were glued there. Peter's skin felt so warm and soft… Then Peter reached back and actually held himself open to Tony's gaze. Oh, God.

“I forgot it glowed…” Peter murmured. “Do you like it…?”

Tony had to swallow hard and try to get some coherency back into his mind.

“I… I love it, baby boy…” Tony admitted. “But… You shouldn't… You fell asleep. Isn't that…?”

“Uncomfortable?” Peter filled in the blank. “No… I like it… It reminds me of... of what I can have with you… eventually…”

The boy's hips pressed against the bed and started to move, just a little bit, but Tony's hyperactive brain noticed.

He squeezed one cheek, almost groaning when Peter pushed back against his palm.

“Are you hard, baby?” Tony murmured. “Did your little cock get hard for me?”

“So hard…” Peter replied breathlessly. “When I woke up… Thought I was dreaming. Wanted you to find me like this for so long…”

Tony's cock throbbed at the confession. It pushed out against his boxers, tenting the thin fabric.

“Did you, now…” Tony licked his lips.

His mind was whirling as he thought about how long they, how long he waited. He had thought Peter was too innocent, too pure for such dirty things. Finding out that Peter had been playing with his little hole, most likely thinking about Tony the entire time… It made the older man's blood run so hot.

Tony traced the very edge of the plug.

“Lights on, Friday,” he ordered.

He wasn't going to miss this sight.

The lights came on. It was almost blinding with how dark it had been before.

Peter made a mortified sound, face buried in the pillows. His hands twitched, but he didn't hide himself away. Tony stared his fill, eyes greedily devouring every minute detail laid out before him.

Peter's ass was perfect, so soft looking and round… Just like a peach, perfectly shaped and just begging to be bruised. Between his cheeks, the arse reactor plug was nestled in his tight little pink hole. Tony played with it a bit, tugging on the plug, testing how snug it was.

“Mm…” Peter moaned, hips jerking against the bed.

“Were you getting ready for me, baby boy?” Tony wondered, voice dropping low and rough. “Getting this tight hole nice and loose for me…?”

“Daddy…” Peter whined.

They both froze. It was the first time Peter had called Tony that. Tony's eyes were wide but his cock was harder than ever.

“Fuck…” Tony swore, “Say it again, baby…”

Peter's tense shoulders relaxed and he gave the older man a certain kind of look. Sultry… Eyes hooded, lips parted, and pink little tongue darting out to wet them.

“Will you fuck me if I do…?” Peter had the audacity to ask. “Please… You've been teasing me for months…”

Tony shuddered at the words. God, he hadn't thought of it as teasing but with the way Peter was rubbing himself against the bed, maybe that was what it had been. Just months and months of driving them both crazy.

His baby boy was still so young… Even as an adult, he was just barely on the cusp and still plagued by teenage hormones. How Peter managed to last so long with Tony denying them both, Tony had no idea.

But the truth was out now and there was no way Tony could blind himself to it.

“Maybe…” Tony said, “I'm not sure though… You should've just told me, baby.”

“I tried…” Peter moaned when Tony kept playing with the plug. “Tried to get you riled up. Tried to tease you, but you didn't notice…”

“Oh, I noticed,” Tony promised, “All those times you walked around in your tight jeans? Your ass basically rubbing my cock whenever you sat in my lap… I noticed, baby, don't think I didn't…”

“But you didn't get hard,” his boy bemoaned, mortified but still so needy.

“Cause I knew better, knew I'd just fuck you right then and there if I didn't take care of it first thing in the morning,” Tony confessed with no amount of shame, “Sometimes even twice… God, you get me so hard, baby…”

“Prove it,” Peter demanded, pouting even as he wiggled in Tony's hands.

“Prove it, hmm?” Tony echoed.

With one hand, he drew his hard, aching cock out from his boxers. He hasn't been this hard in so long, but with his twink of a boyfriend spread out before him, who could blame him?

His poor cock was already dripping, precum wetting the tip and already leaking down the generous length of it. With a sigh of pleasure, he gave it two strokes, eying the plug.

Instead of taking it out, he simply leaned over the boy. His heavy cock slapped against Peter's cheeks and the boy cried out.

“Feel this, Pete?” Tony said before lightly slapping his heavy cock directly on the buried plug. “Is this proof enough…? Can you feel how hard my cock is for you? How badly I want to slip right inside your tight little virgin hole...”

“Oh… Yes, please, I want it,” Peter moaned, eyes wide and so, so hungry. “Please… Tony, please, give it to me…”

A light slap to the boy's ass had him shuddering, whimpering even when Tony didn't repeat it.

“No, baby boy,” Tony purred, “that's not what I asked… Use the right word, kid.”

“Daddyy,” Peter instantly complied. “Please, daddy, need your cock in me… Want to feel you inside me…”

His control was hanging by a thread, Tony just knew it. He didn't want to hurt the kid… No, he couldn't think like that. His baby boy was writhing beneath him, begging for his cock…

He tugged on the plug a bit, reveling in the soft cry that came from the boy.

“Your little hole's full, baby…” Tony reminded him, “Couldn't wait for daddy to fuck it for you…”

“Take it out,” Peter groaned, reaching between his cheeks.

“Careful,” Tony warned when it looked like Peter was ready to just yank it out. He didn't though. The boy took a deep breath and with a grunt, carefully drew the plug out.

Tony didn't pay any attention to where he put it. Peter's stretched hole was right there, the little rim winking at him. It was a bit red, most likely from using the plug for some time.

His cock was so close… Tony could literally just plunge his erection in and Peter would most likely thank him for it. Thank him for taking his virginity…

Instead, Tony leaned over him, hissing when his cock brushed against the boy's hungry hole.

“Daddy…” Peter begged.

“We need lube,” Tony said, reaching into the bedside drawer. “Then we'll see…”

Peter laid compliant, ass ready for the taking. Tony's tone was firm enough that he didn't reject the words.

Tony opened the small bottle with a soft click of the cap. He coated his fingers liberally before teasing the boy's rim with a fingertip. There was no resistance, just the easy slide of his finger pushing into a stretched hole.

“The plug was a bit on the small side,” Tony murmured. “I'm a bit… thicker.”

That was an understatement but Peter only sighed, relaxing into the touches.

“I was gonna order the bigger one,” Peter said. He was pushing back into Tony's touch, groaning softly, eyes shut and lashes trembling. “I was hoping– Oh! Mm… You'd fuck me before I needed to–”

Tony hummed in response. He added another finger, moaning when Peter took it easily.

Between his legs, his cock pulsed, spurting out a couple drops that dripped on the boy's perineum.

“Baby,” Tony's voice was strained. “I wanna try something… You with me?”

“What do you wanna do?” Peter asked breathlessly. There was no hesitation, no fear in his voice, just so much eagerness and excitement.

“I wanna rub my cock right here…” Tony told him, rubbing his thumb over the stretched hole. “Just a little bit, hmm?”

The boy's legs spread even wider, a soft, “please…” as the answer.

Tony didn't think twice. He pressed himself against Peter's back, arms holding him up so he didn't crush the smaller boy. His cock rubbed right between Peter's cheeks, catching all the excess slick that Tony's fingers left behind.

It felt like heaven… Peter's ass surrounding his cock, wet slick making ever thrust glide effortlessly. Tony's body knew what to do and it was just as effortless, hips rolling in a sure steady rhythm. His smart boy picked up on it fast, pushing his ass back so that they're a seamless machine working together, pleasure being shared with hungry moans and desperate cries.

Breathless sighs and quiet pleas, Peter moved beneath him, a desperate, hungry thing ready to be taken and claimed. He slipped his hand beneath their bodies, those clever fingers grabbing hold of Tony's lube slick cock.

“What do you think you're doing…?” Tony growled into his ear. He nipped at the shell before running his tongue over the curve of it.

He felt Peter shudder beneath him but the boy didn't stop. His hips lifted up a bit, trying to change the angle.

“Need you inside…” Peter rasped, “Please, daddy… Want you to fuck me now… Want your raw cock fucking my hole open…”

Tony groaned in response, but grabbed the boy's hand, leading it away from his cock. He pressed it down against the bed.

“Where'd you learn to talk filthy like that?” Tony growled.

“It's what I want…” Peter confessed with a moan.

“Okay, baby boy…” Tony relented. He sat up, falling back into the same position as earlier. He spread Peter's cheeks apart, the tiny little hole still wet with lube.

His led his cock to that virgin opening, eyes hooded as he pressed the thick fleshy tip right against it in a filthy kiss. Peter shuddered, feeling Tony's cock head press right where he wanted it but–

“Please, daddy…” Peter begged when Tony didn't just fuck right in.

“Mm... Just the tip first,” Tony groaned, nudging his way in. The boy's virgin hole struggled to fit it in. He may have given it a good stretch earlier and the plug had certainly helped, but Tony's cock was still thicker and longer than what Peter had used.

“Breath, baby boy, breathe,” Tony encouraged through gritted teeth. Peter was so tight… But he wouldn't stop. Nothing could stop this now.

With a groan, the tip of his cock finally popped in. Peter cried out at the stretch and laid so still, frozen beneath him as he savored the senaation.

Tony's eyes were slits, eyes fixed on the point where their bodies connected. His cock looked so huge against the tiny little space between the boy's cheeks. And the tightness surrounded his cockhead was exquisite, almost painful in it's grip.

“More… More…” Peter groaned when he adjusted. “Move, please…”

Tony couldn't deny him so with a visible shudder, the older man started to do as promised. He eased his cock in and out of Peter's hole, groaning as the rim tried to keep him out when he withdrew or tried to stop his cock from slipping out once it was in.

He couldn't help but groan, hands tight on Peter's hips as he started to fuck his no longer virgin ass.

“So tight…” Tony gasped, driving his cock deep, “ You feel so good, baby .. so fucking good…”

Peter was moaning, hands tangled up in the bed sheets beneath them.

“How does it feel?” Tony panted, “You begged for it… Wanted my cock… inside you… Tell me, baby… How does it feel, hmm? To be f-fucked full of me?”

“It's perfect,” Peter babbled, “So good… So good, d-daddy… Oh!”

Looking between their bodies, Tony had managed to bury his entire length inside of his baby boy's ass. He could feel Peter's insides squeezing down on him, constricting and relaxing as though unsure of what to do.

“So full…” Peter groaned, unable to do anything but take it. “Thank you… thank you, daddy…”

“Mm…” Tony moaned.

“Don't hold back…” Peter begged, “I can take it .. Fuck me, fuck me hard, daddy, I wanna feel it. please, let me feel it…!”

That did it, that broke the last of Tony's strength. With a growl, the older man pulled out, making the boy whine and cry out in dismay but not for long.

Tony manhandled him on to his back and forcing the boy's legs apart, quickly sheathed his aching cock back inside its new home. The cry of ecstasy had him shuddering, forcing back the imminent desire to just let go and flood Peter full of his come.

“Fuck…” Tony hissed when Peter wrapped his legs around his waist. The boy’s arms came up around his shoulders, pulling him down so that Peter could meet him in a desperate, hungry kiss.

Tony was done being gentle, especially when his boy was begging so sweetly to be used. His muscles were aching, protesting at the way he demanded them to move, but the adrenaline had kicked in.

All Tony could feel was the sweet squeeze of his baby boy's insides, the heat and wetness… All he could hear was Peter's moans, delivered directly into his ears, the breathless gasps of “Daddy…O-oh, harder… Ah…”

The sound of the headboard smacking against the walls. The way Peter's heels dug into his ass, the boy only encouraging for more, more, more… So desperate, so hungry despite having been a virgin just moments before. So eager to be fucked full and fucked into the mattress.

“Ah!” Peter cried out at a particular harsh thrust. His insides gripped Tony's cock so tightly…

“Mm… There, baby?” Tony gasped to which Peter nodded vigorously. “Found your sweet spot…?”

He repeated the motion, hips driving his cock back in at just the right angle that Peter practically screamed from the stimulation. His cock, hard and leaking between their bellies, came with a single stroke of Tony's hand. He made a mess of their stomachs, spurting a nice thick load even as his body tried so hard to make Tony come. The tight, vice like grip of Peter's ass massaged his cock, trying to milk Tony's orgasm right out of him.

Tony groaned, shuddering, but he rode out the shudders of Peter's orgasm.

In the aftermath, Peter's gaze was hazy but still dark with desire.

“Inside me,” Peter panted with hooded eyes. “Come inside me, daddy… Please… Want your load inside me…”

And just like all previous pleas, Tony couldn't deny him. He pressed his lips to Peter's, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. He gorged himself on everything Peter had to give him, all his senses wrapped up in his lover.

He came with an almost tortured groan, hips stuttering as his cock jumped and pulsed inside the tight heat of Peter's body. He fucked in one last time, burying his cock to the very root so that every single drop of his come would make it inside. The need to do so was irrational but Tony was slave to chat desire, to the dark, carnal thing inside him that was Ted Peter dripping with his come.

His entire body shook and trembled, balls aching as he fucked his come in with harsh jerks of his hips.

“Fuck…” Tony moaned, barely stopping himself from crushing his lover. Peter's legs were still wrapped around his hips.

Gentle hands brushed aside the damp hair that had fallen into Tony's eyes. He was still panting, recovering, when Peter pulled him into a soft, loving kiss.

“Mm…” Peter murmured. “That was amazing… Please tell me there's a round two.”

“I can't believe I thought you were ever innocent,” Tony huffed as he caught his breath. “Still got my cock in you and you're already asking for a round two.”

Despite that being said, his cock gave a feeble twitch which Peter still felt. His cheeky boy grinned at him, intentionally squeezing down on Tony's now sensitive cock.

“Gotta make up for lost time,” Peter said solemnly. “All this time… Could've had this…”

Tony did feel a bit chagrined that he had thought Peter to be so innocent. Carefully, Tony pulled out with a hiss while Peter gave a soft sigh of satisfaction. His cock felt so sensitive still… it was still half hard when he pulled out, come and lube coating the length.

“Oh, there's a lot…” Peter murmured when he touched his hole. Tony's eyes flew to the junction between Peter's legs, mouth dropping open a bit at what he was seeing.

Peter's hole was fucked open, a thick load of Tony's come drooling out of it. His slender fingers were playing with it, covered in Tony's mess. The older man watched as Peter licked it off his fingers, wide eyes innocently staring back at him.

This time, Tony wasn't falling for it.

With a growl, he grabbed the boy's legs and tugged him closer.the boy squeaked, his face flushed pink from exertion but his eyes were dancing with mirth. He was still Tony's beautiful angel, just not as pure as Tony thought him to be.

And truthfully, that was better than the illusion Tony had built up.

Peter was still his sweet, sweet boy. His, no matter what.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Tony warned with a smirk, “You just might get it.”

Tony will always remember the sounds Peter made when he set his mouth on the boy's leaking hole. He set out to make it a night that Peter would never forget and he certainly made sure his boy was a quivering, incoherent mess at the end of it.

In the end, Tony made sure Peter was full of his come, so much that it was leaking out of his sloppy hole with every thrust. With two more loads in his belly, Peter had no complaints. He only moaned when Tony finally put the arse reaction back, pushing the gleaming red of the plug into Peter's puffy, used hole.

“For tomorrow,” Tony said with a promise.

“Mm…” Peter wordlessly agreed. He clung to Tony's body, head tucked in the crook of the older man's neck. “Love you, daddy…”

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, kissing the boy's temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
